Une torride journée estivale à Ikebukuro
by Usagi.Onee-chan
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'une simple invitation allait se transformer comme ça ? Qui aurait cru que manger des sorbets aurait-pu engendre une situation pareil ? Mikado va l'apprendre à ses dépends avec comme professeur : Masaomi Kida. Lemon, yaoi (homophobes non autorisés par ici ! O) et un poil OOC. One-shot


**Je suis de retour !**

Eh oui, je n'avais pas donné signes de vie depuis quelque jours mais me revoilà, et cette mon univers yaoi fantastique a atteint le manga Durarara! Je suis grande fan ! =D J'avais d'abord voulu faire du Shizaya, mais j'avais déjà vu le couple classique du genre "ennemi", alors j'ai voulu faire un couple un peu plus.. original. C'est un petit truc à l'improviste, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même ! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas et ils reviennent au génie de Narita Ryougo qui les a créé.

**Pairing: **Mikado x Kida

* * *

Le soleil d'été éclairait le quartier d'Ikebukuro de ses rayons lumineux. La chaleur que dégageait l'astre enveloppait la ville et étouffait les habitants.  
Kida, parti faire quelques commissions, leva la tête vers le ciel d'un bleu éclatant parsemé par les formes blanches de quelques nuages. Sa main en visière protégeait ses yeux ambres de cette lumière aveuglante, mais elle ne tarda pas à rompre cette position pour venir essuyer quelques gouttes qui perlaient le front du blond. L'atmosphère était lourde et il n'y échappait pas malgré ses vêtements légers. Il baissa les yeux vers le sachet qu'il tenait et s'impatientait à l'idée de déguster cette petite douceur glacée. Une brise caressa ses cheveux blonds et il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce bref et rare moment de fraîcheur. Il leva les bras à la hauteur de ces épaules. On aurait dit qu'il allait presque s'envoler, se laisser emporter par ce faible courant d'air. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Il ouvrit doucement ces paupières, une par une. Il redescendit sur Terre et se rendit compte qu'il devait se dépêcher. Il ne voudrait pas faire attendre la personne qui l'avait envoyé faire ces achats imprévus. Il se mit donc à sautiller et à fredonner un air guilleret.

Il arriva au centre du quartier. Le molosse souriait au blond en lui tendant un prospectus remplis de dessins et d'écritures colorés. Le blond lui rendit son sourire chaleureux, mais il déclina son offre. Les sushis russes pouvaient attendre.

« -Je viendrai la prochaine fois manger tes sushis avec Mikado et Anri, lui lança le jeune délinquant en prenant une pose ridicule. »

Kida continua son chemin. Il tournoyait sur lui-même avec un air un peu niais accroché sur le visage. Un panneau de signalisation frôla son crâne et alla s'écraser à l'autre bout de la rue. Les passants apeuré, s'enfuiyèrent. Il y avait de quoi.

« I-ZA-YA !  
- Shizu-chan ! ».

Le surnom dit sur un ton enjoué et moqueur répondait au prénom prononcé en un hurlement bestial. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait encore ce Shizuo ? Qu'il détestait la violence ? Franchement...Les deux hommes les plus dangereux de la ville se livraient une bataille sans merci, sous le regard blasé de Tom. Ces deux là, ils ne grandiront jamais, c'est ce à quoi il pensait.  
Shizuo lança un de nouveau un projectile métallique sur une cible bien précise, Izaya, l'informateur. Bizarrement, celui-ci ne portait pas son manteau habituel orné de fourrure. La chaleur avait dû l'atteindre aussi. L'informateur évita habilement le morceau de fer et Shizuo fulminait : il l'avait encore raté. Le barman ne trouvant plus rien à projeter contre son ennemi de toujours, se jeta sur lui. Son rivale riposta avec sa lame aiguisé. Shizuo recula de quelques pas et passa ses doigts sur le sang naissante de sa récente plaie située sur sa joue. Il grogna quand Izaya lécha le liquide vermeil, le recueillant sur l'arme fatale. Ses yeux arboraient des teintes tirant sur le rouge et un sourire malsain étirait ses lèvres. Il s'enfuit avec Shizuo toujours à ses trousses avant même que Kida ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé. Il devinait bien comment ce combat improvisé avait commencé. Le blond souffla soulagé, en fixant le panneau en fer qui jonchait sur le sol derrière lui. Il avait échappé à une mort certaine.

Kida reprit sa route et se stoppa. Un bruit venait se précisant, se rapprochant à vive allure. Un hennissement résonnait entre les murs de la ville. Il savait qui émettait ce son si particulier et si propre à son quartier. Une moto et son conducteur fila à toute vitesse, entourée d'une aura sombre. Le blond ne put apercevoir la motarde sans tête que pendant quelques secondes, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle portait toujours son habituel casque jaune et sa combinaison moulante noire. Comment faisait-elle pour supporter ça ? Kida avait chaud, rien qu'en la regardant.

Que de fabuleuses rencontres en ce jour de vacances ensoleillé !

Il arriva finalement à destination. Il mit les mains sur ses hanches et contempla le bâtiment en face de lui qui tombait en ruine. Il gravit les dernières marches et les derniers mètres et toqua à la porte. On lui ouvrit. Mikado, son ami d'enfance, se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte . Il affichait une mine boudeuse.

« Tu en as mis du temps, Kida !, s'exclama-t-il.  
- Mais tu sais bien, mon cher ami, que les princes se font toujours attendre !, exagéra Kida.  
- Tu es incorrigible ! ».

Mikado se poussa pour laisser passer son ami et referma la porte. Il s'installa de nouveau derrière son ordinateur. Il pianotait frénétiquement sur son clavier et cliquait de temps à autre sur sa souris. Kida avait délicatement posé le sachet sur la table et s'assit en tailleur à côté du meuble.

« - Mikado, je vais les manger tout les deux si tu ne viens pas, menaça le chef de gang.  
Oui, gomen, je finissais juste quelques trucs, s'excusa-t-il. »

Le brun éteignit l'appareil et prit place en face du blond. Il plongea la main dans le fond du sachet et y attrapa les deux trésors sucrés. Il en tendit un à Kida qui s'empressa de le déballer. Mikado fit de même et le questionna sur sa longue absence.

« - Kida, pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps ? La supérette n'est pas si loin que ça à ce que je sache !  
- J'ai fait quelques fabuleuse rencontres... Et d'autres un poil plus chaude... Eh oui ! J'ai croisé Anri à la supérette ! , plaisanta-t-il.  
- Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais, pervers, poursuivit Mikado.  
- Qui traites-tu de pervers, monsieur-je-fais-des-trucs-louches-sur-mon-ordinateur ?, répliqua-t-il sur un ton remplit de sous-entendus.  
- Raah.. Ce genre de supposition est vraiment trop déplacé, surtout venant de ta part !, s'indigna l'hôte.  
- Aurai-je touché la pudeur virginale du tendre puceau ?, rétorqua le blond. ».

« Le puceau » se raidit et ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge pivoine. Il masqua sa vive gêne en tournant la tête. Tout d'un coup, le sorbet dans ses mains semblait devenir d'un intérêt capitale. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose que les bêtises que déblatérait son ami. Son embarras fut accompagné par quelques regrets. Pourquoi avait-il inviter Kida à dormir chez lui déjà ? Ah oui... Parce qu'ils était amis et qu'il s'ennuyait affreusement. Le brun aurait voulu sortir dehors avec lui pour profiter du beau temps, mais la température extérieure l'en avait découragée. Il avait voulu inviter Anri, mais celle-ci avait décliné poliment son offre. Cette fille était mystérieuse et renfermée sur elle-même malgré sa beauté ravageuse. Mikado croqua la dernière bouchée de son sorbet. Il comprenait pourquoi tout les garçons qu'elle rencontrait, étaient à ces pieds. Mais le chef des dollars n'était plus amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était peut-être qu'au final, une attirance passagère. Il lécha le petit bâtonnet qui était imprégnait des saveurs de la sucrerie. Le brun s'attaqua aux restes qui engluaient sa main et effaça toutes traces de leurs sillons collants. Il passait sa langue nonchalamment sur ses doigts fins. Il glissa un regard discret vers Kida qui le fixait ardemment.

« - Quoi tu voulais goûter ?, rigola innocemment le brun. »

Kida ne réagit toujours pas. Il semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Il culpabilisait de penser à des choses aussi... indécentes sur son ami au cœur encore pure. Oui, Mikado attisait la flamme de sa coupable attirance. Depuis quelques temps, il trouvait le jeune homme irrésistible. Son sourire tendre, sa moue boudeuse, ses grands yeux bleus rieurs... Il était adorable, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout simplement entaché cette toile blanche par ces horribles salissures ! Il ne voulait pas briser cette amitié, mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui criait de le dévorer tout cru.

« Euh..Kida, ça va ?, demanda l'objet de sa passion. »

Cette question traduisait son inquiétude. Une inquiétude qui nouait l'estomac et malmenait la pauvre tête de Kida. Non, le blond ne pouvait décidément pas lui sauter dessus. Il aurait l'air d'un loup cruel fondant sur un agneau aux yeux larmoyants. Qu'est-ce que penserait le fruit défendu s'il savait qu'il était le combustible de ces désirs brûlants ? Franchement, c'était trop mesquin d'être aussi ignorant et naïf. Kida le regardait toujours, contemplant une goutte perdue du sorbet se frayer un chemin sur le corps de la proie. Le chemin irrégulier descendait toujours plus bas, parcourant sa mâchoire, glissait dans son cou, et elle s'attarda jusqu'à mourir sur le torse légèrement découvert de la sublime créature. Kida déglutit. La vue sur la chemise négligemment déboutonné avait failli le faire perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. C'était de la torture. Cette envie remontait à la surface à chaque fois que le brun était prêt de lui.  
Quand celui-ci l'avait appelé en lui proposant de venir dormir chez lui, Kida avait lâché son téléphone en plein milieu de la conversation. Il s'était vite repris en ramassant l'objet de ses mains tremblantes. Il aurait dû refuser, parce que le blond savait qu'il allait craquer, mais... Il n'a pas pu résister à cette terrible tentation. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit aussi. Le souffle régulier du brun berçait ses fantasmes les plus fous et la distance minime de leur futon n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Kida ? Kida ! OOH ! ».

La voix de Mikado tira Kida de sa rêverie. Le brun s'avança prudemment vers Kida pour lui mettre sa main sur son front. Il poussa les quelques mèches blondes qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son front.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas une insolation ! En plus, c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé acheté ces sorbets alors..., angoissa le brun. ».

Ce n'était plus supportable. Kida lança son sorbet à moitié entamé sur le côté, détournant ainsi l'attention du chef des dollars.

«Qu'est-c... ».

Le blond ne le laissa pas termina sa phrase et attrapa sa frêle main. Les doigts du blond entouraient ceux, encore humide, de Mikado. Kida les regarda s'entremêler aux siens et il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Les yeux jaunes reflétant le désir à peine contenu rencontraient les iris bleutés encore un peu perdus. Ses yeux bleus et envoûtants allaient des deux mains liés au visage déterminé de Kida. Le brun voulut se dégager de cette emprise, mais le chef des jaunes resserra la pression.

« Tu commences à délirer ? N'est-ce pas ?, tenta le brun. »

Le sourire troublant qu'il reçu en guise de réponse ne présageait rien de bon. Kida se rapprochait du visage de son ami qui lui se penchait en arrière pour maintenir leur visage à une distance correcte. Tellement qu'il bascula en arrière. Son dos s'entrechoqua avec le sol et le blond profita de cette occasion pour se faufiler entre les jambes du brun. Il lâcha sa main. Le blond ressentait la peur de son ami, dans ses yeux, dans ses tremblements et dans ses frissons. Lui aussi frissonnait d'ailleurs, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le plaisir prenait le dessus sur sa culpabilité et sa conscience. Le blond prenait appui sur ses mains qui encadraient Mikado. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

Le brun qui comprenait ce qu'il se passait, essaya de le repousser avec ses mains, mais Kida en attrapa une avec sa bouche. Il passait sa langue baladeuse sur les doigts nerveux de Mikado, approximativement aux mêmes endroits que le brun avait nettoyé avec la sienne. Le blond la tenait soigneusement entre ses mains, agenouillé entre les jambes de son presqu'amant. Il se délectait de cette peau qu'il désirait. Mikado était interdit, il ne pouvait rien faire à part rester paralysé en observant l'attitude étrange de son ami. Il rougissait et frémissait, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Kida lâcha cette partie du corps de son ami pour s'attaquer à une autre. Il fondait sensuellement sur sa victime et continua de se rapprocher dangereusement du visage de son ami. Le visage du blond était au-dessus de celui du chef des dollars, à quelques centimètres de distance. Ses mèches blondes retombaient en cascade et il resta un instant comme ça.

« Les princes se font toujours attendre, c'est bien ça ? »

Cette parole l'encouragea à se baisser pour déposer un baiser tendre sur les douces lèvres du brun. Il commença alors à remuer ses lèvres et Mikado le suivit un peu, malgré sa nervosité qui lui lacérait les membres, l'empêchant tout mouvement autre que celui de sa bouche. Ce sentiment étrange et encore inconnu rendait son corps fiévreux, et une fois le baiser rompu, son enveloppe charnelle en demandait toujours plus. Sa conscience le tiraillait, cela était vraiment exclu de toute morale.  
Kida lui s'amusait de tout cela. Il n'était plus maître de lui-même, ses instincts primitifs ayant pris le dessus. Il frôla de ses lèvres les paupières closes de Mikado et une des deux se rouvrit par réflexes. Kida était doux et prévenant, c'était si touchant que Mikado crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Le blond sentit le corps en-dessous de lui se crisper à ce contact si léger et il se demandait bien comment son partenaire allait survivre à la suite.

Il se releva son dos et enleva son T-shirt avec hâte, révélant son corps mince et bien taillé. Ses cheveux ébouriffé le rendaient encore plus attirant. Il se baissa pour sceller ses lèvres à celles de Mikado une seconde fois. Le blond titillait l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue et, le brun le laissa finalement passer. S'en suivit un baiser bestial et fougueux. Le goût et le parfum acidulé de Kida annihiler le flot de pensée et la raison du brun et tout ce qu'il comptait maintenant, c'était ses sensations nouvelles qui l'emprisonnaient dans de voluptueuses chaînes. Des gémissements à peine étouffés par le baiser résonnaient dans la pièce. Kida profita du manque d'attention de son ami pour glisser une main, sous sa chemise. Il caressait son ventre et traçait des cercles autour de son nombril du bout de ses doigts. La dextérité des caresses du blond ne laissait pas Mikado indifférent qui geignait et arquait son dos. La main experte du blond déboutonnait un à un les boutons de la chemise de son partenaire et il se sépara momentanément de Mikado. Kida se releva et fit signe à son ami de faire de même qui s'empressa d'obéir. A peine, s'était-il relever que le chef des jaunes le plaqua violemment contre le mur.  
La chemise totalement ouverte posé sur les épaules du brun donnait une vue splendide sur son buste et sa taille fine. Quand Kida voulut s'en débarrasser, le chef des dollars l'en empêcha en lui tenant faiblement les épaules. Le blond le regardait avec des yeux désolés, peut-être qu'il avait agi trop vite et qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte les sentiments de son amant.

« - Kida... Je... J'ai un peu...peur pour t-...tout te dire et... , bredouilla le brun, la tête baissée.  
Moi aussi j'appréhende un peu, mais...Je n'ai pas vraiment peur, et tu sais pourquoi ?, lui répondit Kida. »

Mikado secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Parce que je le fais avec la personne que j'aime. »

Mikado hoqueta de surprise. C'était si direct ! Il affrontait les yeux profonds et honnêtes du jeune homme blond. Il rougissait. Le brun fut prit d'un élan suite à cette déclaration, il entoura la nuque du chef des jaunes et le serra contre lui. Kida répondit à son étreinte et chuchota à l'oreille de son bien-aimé : « Je t'aime Mikado. ». Celui-ci ne put que répondre un « Moi aussi » , l'émotion lui prenant la gorge. Le blond lovait sa tête dans le cou du brun et inhala le parfum exquis qu'exhaler Mikado.  
Le brun défit l'étreinte et posa ses mains sur les joues du blond. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et embrassa amoureusement son partenaire. Le blond s'avança et il était littéralement collé à Mikado. Plus rien ne pourra les séparer. Le chef des dollars s'abandonna à Kida qui enleva sa chemise. Le chef des jaunes se délectaient du cou offert à lui. Il le mordillait, laissant des marques rouges sur son passage. Mikado se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour atténuer ses gémissements. Ils se déshabillaient jusqu'à être en sous-vêtements, le brun se sentait gêné devant son érection naissante et le blond lui donna un léger coup de bassin pour lui signifier qu'il était dans le même état. Les membres excités entrèrent en contact et les derniers remparts de tissus glissèrent le long de leurs jambes nues. Kida descendait de plus en plus avec sa bouche, il embrassait les parcelles de peau, il s'attarda autour du nombril et il s'agenouilla devant son partenaire.  
Il encercla le sexe tendue devant lui avec ses doigts. Il commença des timides mouvements de va-et-vient qui devinrent de plus en plus confiants, de plus en plus rapides. Mikado frémissait, et le plaisir que lui procurait Kida doubla quand celui-ci lécha le liquide séminal qui s'écoulait du membre du brun. Mikado ferma les yeux et serra les poings appuyés contre le mur. Il donnait des coups de langues sur la pointe du gland du chef des dollars. Le blond le prit complètement en bouche et y imprima les mêmes mouvements que précédemment. Mikado n'en pouvait plus, Kida l'emmenait au bord de l'extase. Les joues de Kida, elles aussi, s'étaient rosies. Mikado se libéra dans la bouche chaude et humide du blond dans un râle qui ne put qu'avaler la semence de son partenaire. Kida essuya le reste du liquide blanc qui dégoulinait aux extrémités de ses lèvres, il regarda Mikado qui lui lança un regard humide et suppliant. Il se releva, un peu tremblant et il invita Mikado à s'allonger dans le futon défait du blond.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de le faire, grogna faiblement Mikado.»

Le brun s'allongea et Kida se mit à califourchon sur lui. Le chef des jaunes lubrifiait ses doigts avec sa salive. Il glissait sa langue soigneusement et cette vision érotique ne put qu'exciter Mikado qui tremblotait d'impatiente. Kida émit un petit rire et il tendit ses doigts humides au brun qui le relaya en passant ça langue dessus. Il ne lâchait pas Kida des yeux. Quand la main du blond fut assez préparé, il lécha le filet de bave qui s'échappait de la bouche entre-ouverte du brun. Kida écarta les jambes de son amant et son index pénétra son antre pour y effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Mikado se tortillait, cette sensation était inconfortable. La douleur prit la place de l'inconfort quand un deuxième doigt vint le rejoindre, et au troisième il poussa un petit cri. Le blond retira sa main et se positionna de sorte que sa verge soit en face de l'entrée mouillée de Mikado. Il hésita un peu et aperçut un faible hochement de la tête brune. Le blond le pénétra doucement et attendit que Mikado s'habitue à sa présence. Le brun se cambra quand son amant commença à se mouvoir. Il poussait des plaintes, la douleur lui lacérant le bas des reins. Sa mâchoire se crispait et ses mains serraient les draps de toute leur force. Les cris et les gestes de Mikado excitaient Kida qui accéléra la cadence, en allant toujours plus profondément dans ses entrailles. Et c'est là qu'il atteignit ce point sensible. Le corps de Mikado réagit et il rejeta la tête en arrière dans un cri plus sonore que les autres. Le prénom de son amant sortit de ses lèvres, il le suppliait d'aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Le blond se fit une joie de répondre à sa demande, il malmenait sa prostate, frappait de plus en plus fort contre cette zone érogène.

« Kida, je...je..Aah..sens..que...je vais... ».

Kida mordait dans la peau du cou en sueur de Mikado et il mettait toute sa ferveur dans les coups de reins qu'il faisait subir au brun. Son intimité était si étroite et si brûlante qu'il n'allait pas tardait à venir lui aussi.

« Moi aussi..., se confia le chef des jaunes.».

Le blond jouit et Mikado se libéra un instant après. Le blond se laissa retomber sur Mikado et attendit un peu avant de se retirer.

« Gomen, Mikado...Je crois que je t'ai un peu abîmé, souffla Kida. ».

Mikado ne répondit rien et se contenta de caresser le dos du blond. Il remonta sa main et joua avec les mèches blondes. Cette première fois l'avait épuisée. Le brun se doutait bien que cette activité n'était pas reposante mais quand même...Le blond sentait le cœur battant la chamade du chef des dollars contre son torse, lui-même étant encore haletant. Il bascula sur le côté pour laisser correctement respirer son amant. Il retenterait bien l'expérience une seconde fois, là tout de suite... Mais Kida savait que son partenaire, bien trop exténué, ne serait pas de son avis. Il aurait bien pu le forcer avec des caresses tentantes et des jérémiades, mais pour l'instant, il allait le laisser tranquille. Il s'endormit sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête et Mikado ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de morphée en se blottissant affectueusement contre lui.

* * *

**Alors vos impressions ? =D **

Bon, pour tout vous dire, la déclaration n'était pas DU TOUT prévue... Enfin je l'ai décidé comme ça, mon cerveau a définitivement disjoncté. Transformer une amitié/attirance en amour, hum... C'est un peu exagéré, mais bon, on va faire avec, hein ! ^o^ Sinon, rien de particulier à dire sur l'écriture de cette fanfiction, elle m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre, mais je suis satisfaite du résultat finale au bout du compte !

Sinon, question du jour, est ce que le verbe "mouver" existe ?

Enfin celui là, je le vois souvent dans des fanfics, mais aucune trace dans mon larousse. Je l'avais mis au début dans ma fanfiction, mais je l'ai remplacé par "remuer" ! (je vais pas vous mettre la ligne chercher vous-même ! =O) Mais je trouve quand même que le verbe mouver (si il existe) donne un meilleur effet, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça en fait ! ^^' Aeliheart974 (qui m'a corrigé comme toujours et je la remercie pour ça !) m'a conseillé de remplacer ce fichu verbe par un autre, j'étais réticente au début, mais j'ai finalement suivi son conseil!

Laissez vos avis sur ma fanfic et sur cette histoire dans vos reviews ! ^^

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


End file.
